Handcuffs
by Xeijin
Summary: The morning after their honeymoon, and Hiruma finds a very interesting gift from Clifford. xD


Title: Handcuffs

Characters: Hiruma x Mamori

Warning: RATED M

Notes: Well, I was cleaning my laptop of unimportant files when I stumbled into this movie entitled 'Fifty Shades of Grey' and I got an idea for a Rated M fic. I'm sorry if I haven't reach your expectations because this is my first time to write one! ^w^

* * *

The sound of the sea waves is calming as the sun started to set up in the sky. The cool breeze and the smell of the sea was the first things Hiruma Youichi noticed as he stirred. The gears on his mind started rolling as he recalled why he could smell the sea. Oh yes, _he got married last night_ , and he and his Fucking Wife is here _on his island_ for their honeymoon. He moved slightly to their bed to reach for her, and yes, they were still naked. He grinned evilly as he recalled what happened last night, he is proud to himself that he can make his Fucking Wife scream those profanities at him, he did a great a job but he knows he can do more to her.

As he reached for her, his nose suddenly twitched. His wife smelled sweet, and not just that, she had been already wearing a bath robe. _**'She took a bath?'**_ Hiruma thought as he planted butterfly kisses to her shoulders **. "Mmm.."** Mamori stirred lightly but shrugged him off, a vein popped out his forehead, how could his Fucking Wife ignore him like that when his cock is already twitching in anticipation because of her sweet smell.

He got up of their bed annoyed when he noticed the gifts that was scattered on the floor, he saw several house items and appliances from both of their friends, a lingerie from Fucking Skates which made his Wife blush violently last night as she was opening the gifts. He made a mental note to thank the Fucking Skates when he get back to Tokyo when an unopened gift got his attention. It was addressed only to him maybe that's why Mamori didn't opened it. He reached for it and opened it lazily just to reach a delicate brow so high that it had hidden on his bangs. 2 pairs of Handcuffs. _**'Fucking Pointy Nose.'**_ He thought, why would Clifford give him handcuffs? _**'Did the fucking American bastards go nuts?'**_ That was when he saw a note inside the package.

' **To prevent scratches and injuries from your wife when she gets wild. – C. D. Lewis'**

' _ **Kekekekeke! Punishment game!'**_ Hiruma thought evilly as he now know how to make use of the Fucking Pointy Nose's gift. He should make his Fucking Wife pay for choosing sleep over him. His eyes glinting maliciously as he made his way back to the bed.

-oOo-

Mamori stirred as she felt ticklish on her right ear. **"Mmm.."** she moaned softly, she knows that her husband was already awake because she could feel his fangs on her ear nibbling them. She was about to push him when **'CLINK!'** a sound of chain clicking each other. She can't move her hands, her eyes fluttered open as she tried to know what was happening only to find out that her hands were above her head. And she was handcuffed! Her devil of a husband licking and nibbling her right ear as his hands was roaming at curves of her waist. **"Y-youichi.."** she moaned breathlessly.

Hiruma looked at her using his elbows as support and was now grinning evilly on her face. **"Kekekeke! I see you're finally awake now Fucking Wife! Fucking Morning!"** he cackled gleefully. **"Why am I handcuffed-Ahh!"** Mamori wasn't able to continue as Hiruma caught her left nipple and sucked suddenly, not so gently, letting her feel his sharp fangs in the process. Mamori was now feeling her cheeks heat up. He started to lick her cleavage up to her neck until her left ear. Mamori could only grip the rails of their headboard not to feel the pain from the handcuffs as she tries to reach for his head instinctively.

" **I wasn't able to devour you properly last night Fucking Wife."** He whispered huskily in her ear, Mamori trembled feeling his hot breath. " **We were under urgency last night, so now, I'm gonna fucking taste every inch of you. Kekekeke!"** he cackled in her ear getting up. Hiruma was now standing at the foot of their bed, Mamori noticed that she was still wearing her robe but it was widely opened revealing everything she had to the Devil's eye. **"Look up Fucking Wife."** Hiruma said and when she did, she became red as the Devlbat's uniform. There was a mirror at the ceiling which was about the same size of the bed, she haven't noticed that last night. She can see herself clearly. Hancuffed, robe opened and was blushing madly. She was startled when Hiruma suddenly raised one of her foot, he was looking at her intensely as he started to massage it. She gave out a yelp when he suddenly sucked on of her toes. **"Youichi!"** she screamed, feeling the electricity jolting from her toes throughout her system, she suddenly felt weak.

Hiruma did the same process to all of her toes, sucking and licking it. After satisfying himself, he proceeded to plant wet kisses upwards until he reached her knees, Mamori could just shiver in pleasure while calling his name. **"Kekekeke! I can see you don't like it that much Fucking Wife?"** he cackled again, teasing her. **"Youichi you pervert-Ahh! No!"** she panicked as Hiruma forcibly spread her legs widely, he was staring intently at her cunt. "You're fucking wet." He mused. " **Youichi.. This.. is.. embarrassing-Mmm!"** he sucked her inner thigh, leaving a big love bite. He got up levelling their faces to give her a peck on the lips. **"Don't be embarrassed. You're a fucking goddess."** And with that, he suddenly dived into her cunt giving a hard suck on her clit. **"Ahhh!"** Mamori could just raise her ass at the sudden wave of pleasure.

She was holding at the headboard like her life depended on it as Hiruma feasted with her juices. Licking, sucking and biting every inch of her cunt. **"No! Ahh! Youichi! Don't-"** Mamori couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly as Hiruma continued to devour her, she could feel his tongue sliding inside her, she couldn't help but to grind her hips. **"Ahh! Fuck Youichi!"** Mamori screamed again as Hiruma played circles on her clit, her eyes suddenly open just to see herself in the mirror. Legs opened widely, Hiruma in between her thighs devouring her. She can't handle it anymore, something inside her is gonna burst. **"Youichi! I'm-Ahh!"** Hiruma got up and started to suck on her breast. **"Cum."** He said, inserting two fingers into her and thrusting it in a fast pace. **"Cum for me."** He ordered her and Mamori couldn't think straight anymore. **"Ahhh!"** her body arched, her juices flowed through her thighs and she felt her strength left her body. That was mind blowing.

" **Kekekeke! Thank you for the Fucking Feast."** Hiruma cackled as she tries to catch her breath, he licked her clean with her juices and gave her a passionate long kiss on the lips. **"You okay?"** he asked her as she was still breathing heavily, he already removed the handcuffs off her, they were both lying as Hiruma removes beads of sweat on her forehead, when Mamori suddenly grabbed his head to pull him into a deep kiss. One of her hands found his member and she started to caress it. Hiruma groaned. **"I want to taste you too."** Mamori hissed through his lips. His cock twitched, he could feel himself harden even more.

Hiruma reclined to the headboard as Mamori got up her knees and drew her face to his cock, **"Do you fucking know what are you gonna do? Kekekeke!"** Hiruma teased **. "Shut up!"** she retorted as she feels embarrassed. Sure she has felt his cock last night but she didn't thought it was this big. She caressed the shaft tightly and Hiruma growled. She look up to him, he was biting his lower lip to prevent moaning, she smiled **. "Damn you! Don't look at me like that."** He hissed, covered his face with one of his hands as the other was clenching tightly their bed sheet.

She started to lick his member's head slowly **, "Fuck!"** he couldn't help but muffle a curse. Mamori feeling a little proud of herself hearing her husband moan. She could already see a precum at the tip of his cock. She tasted it, _**'Tastes weird'**_ she thought as she proceeded to suck his cock's length as far she could, she could feel Hiruma shivering under her. **"Fuck! Ahh! Mamori.."** Hiruma moaned as she started to suck his tongue in and out of her hot mouth. Now Hiruma had already grabbed her hair holding it for so he could see clearly what is she doing. **"Fuck! I can't hold it."** Seeing his cock disappear through her mouth is just so hard to handle so he grabbed her to sit in his lap and Mamori complied, he slid inside her easily.

" **Ahhh!"** came from both of them as they were now one. Hiruma holding her waist and was controlling their pace while Mamori instinctively encircled her arms in Hiruma's neck while nibbling his elf like ears. **"Fuck! Mamori.."** Hiruma tensed, his ears were sensitive. **"Y-youichi! I'm c-cumming!"** she whispered, almost unable to say because Hiruma has fastened their pace. His thrusts were hard and fast, letting Mamori how much pleasure he can give her. **"Shit! Cum with me."** He grunted, and with one last thrust, **"Aahhhh!"** screaming each other's name, they let their seeds collide with each other.

Both exhausted, they settled on lying on their bed, still clinging to each other, Mamori still on top of Hiruma. They were both catching their breaths as Hiruma embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go. Mamori smiled at his sudden gesture, she placed a chaste kiss on his neck when she felt his cock twitched, her eyes widen. The next thing she knew, he already reversed their position and he was now on top, he grinned evilly.

" **Second quarter Fucking Wife."** Was all she heard before his lips slammed into hers again.

* * *

Lol. Now don't kill me if you weren't satisfied. I promise to practice more to improve. Wahahaha. XD


End file.
